


Love You Like The Movies

by Sparrow (hersilentlanguage)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dracula (1931) - Freeform, Evie's POV, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Minor Swearing, Movie Night, Multi, college!AU (implied), primarily Malvie and Jaylos sub-dynamics, prompt: Rotten OT4 + movie night, things never go according to plan with these four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersilentlanguage/pseuds/Sparrow
Summary: It's the first and the last time Evie's ever going to suggest an outdated horror movie for a night in with her partners.‘Listen to them,’said the actor on screen.‘Children of the night. What music they make.’Mal snorted, then began to chuckle, a sound that rumbled through her like a purr, making Evie smile. “So lame,” Mal mumbled, earning a poke to her belly button. “What? You know it’s true.”Evie rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Don’t you start,” she murmured in Mal’s ear, angling her neck to plant a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. They had all been ragging on Carlos earlier. He’d started the movie with a look that promised criticism, and sure enough, he hadn’t lasted a minute in silence—‘Evil, you’d think they filmed this in your mom’s basement, Mal.’‘Is that… yeah, that’s a road flare… in a tomb. Huh. Real fucking useful.’’Okay, but these transitions? It’s like a montage of Windows 95 screensaver effects.’‘Jay, I swear, if you describe Windows 95 as “user friendly”ever again, we’re breaking up.’
Relationships: Evie/Jay (minor), Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Love You Like The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> **Another prompt fill (Rotten OT4 + movie night), requested by @fuck-you-i-am-spiderman (Tumblr). <3**
> 
> Just another low-pressure oneshot to stretch my writing muscles and have some fun. I haven't written as much for Malvie or Evie's POV, for that matter, so this was a good chance to explore both of those things. As mentioned in the tags (and the prompt), this _is_ a Rotten OT4 relationship; however, the dynamics featured are primarily Malvie and Jaylos (in that order) with just a dash of Jayvie in the middle. ;)
> 
> Also, it's not relevant to the plot, so not mentioned, but I've tagged this as an implied College!AU because the context is that the OT4 have graduated from high school and gotten their own place together by this point. They're all over 18 in this story.
> 
>  **CW (spoilers ahead):** minor swearing; heavily implied M/M blowjob (non-explicit); heavily implied F/F handjob (non-explicit)

The night air was thin with a bite of coming cold around the little stone-walled house on the corner. Inside, beyond the curtains, it was dark but for the flickering of candles and the blue glow of the TV.

Evie was sitting on the floor with her legs spread around Mal, who was leaning up against her chest, head nuzzled beneath her chin. They had entangled themselves in that position—Evie’s arms around Mal’s waist, their legs twisted from knee to ankle, and Mal’s hands cupped under Evie’s thighs.

 _‘Listen to them,’_ said the actor on screen. _‘Children of the night. What music they make.’_

Mal snorted, then began to chuckle, a sound that rumbled through her like a purr, making Evie smile. “So lame,” Mal mumbled, earning a poke to her belly button. “What? You know it’s true.”

Evie rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Don’t you start,” she murmured in Mal’s ear, angling her neck to plant a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. They had all been ragging on Carlos earlier. He’d started the movie with a look that promised criticism, and sure enough, he hadn’t lasted a minute in silence—

_‘Evil, you’d think they filmed this in your mom’s basement, Mal.’_

_‘Is that… yeah, that’s a road flare… in a tomb. Huh. Real fucking useful.’_

_’Okay, but these transitions? It’s like a montage of Windows 95 screensaver effects.’_

_‘Jay, I swear, if you describe Windows 95 as “user friendly” ever again, we’re breaking up.’_

He’d gone on like that despite Mal’s threatening to stuff her socks down his throat and Evie grabbing the remote from him to turn the volume up; then, Jay had murmured something to Carlos—too soft to be heard—and Evie had felt the couch shift as they got more comfortable. _Finally,_ she’d thought.

This movie had been her idea, not because she thought it’d be scary, but because she liked to study fashion through the decades, and the 1930s were her current fixation. With Halloween in just a little over month, it seemed the perfect time to suggest the 1931 production of _Dracula_ for movie night.

Mal, for her part, had been disappointed that the movie was so outdated. She’d have torn it apart right along with Carlos if not for the fact that it was Evie’s suggestion and she wasn’t about to risk losing her cuddling privileges. The problem was just that, with Evie getting more into the movie, Mal was starting to get restless. She’d been near-sedated when Evie was rubbing at her belly and combing at her hair, but now, that had stopped. Evie’s hands were still, and everyone was quiet.

Mal was starting to think she’d had her last cup of coffee a little late in the night. She needed attention, stimulation, _something._ She needed, at the _very_ least, to get someone talking—

“Guess pup’s asleep,” Mal murmured, gently squeezing at Evie’s thigh as she spoke. “Jay, too?”

Evie hummed in acknowledgement, then seemed to realize it’d been a question. “Don’t know,” she replied in a whisper, suddenly thinking to grab the remote and turn the volume down, just in case.

“We could leave them here,” Mal suggested, arching her back more to press against Evie’s chest. “They’re fine on the couch.” She dragged her hand up along the underside of Evie’s thigh with a secret smile, still facing forward but no longer pretending to watch the screen. “We could go to—”

 _“Agh…”_ came a soft moan from behind them, no longer drowned out by the rumbling speakers.

Evie patted Mal’s stomach as a way of saying, _‘Hold that thought,’_ and started to twist around to look at the boys, concerned that one of them had started having a nightmare. Jay, perhaps, with how his eyes were closed and his head was thrown back, long dark hair spilling down over the couch arm.

But where was— _oh_.

That explained some things.

Jay’s knees were drawn up beneath a thick fuzzy blanket, and as far as Evie could tell, there was a head between his thighs, bobbing up and down at a steady rhythm. She pursed her lips, slipped one arm from around Mal’s waist, and elbowed Jay in the nearest part of him she could reach. His eyes cracked open in response, and his head rolled to the side as he fixed her with a lazy smile. “Yeah?”

Carlos paused, starting to lift his head beneath the blanket, his heavy breathing muffled by the thick fabric. Jay’s smile went lopsided as he saw the blanket start to slip, and he quickly yanked it back up to his chest with one hand, slipping the other out of sight to run a hand through Carlos’ curls—well, that and urge him back down. (Not like he was trying to convince Evie of his innocence, after all.)

“I’ll wash everything tomorrow,” Jay promised, causing Evie to raise an eyebrow. “Or… tonight?”

“Tonight,” said Evie with a meaningful look.

Jay bit his lip, almost managing to look suitably embarrassed but for the fact that Carlos’ head had started bobbing beneath the blanket again. He let out a soft gasp, blushing hard at the way Evie’s gaze on him grew only more intense. “S-sorry,” he whispered. “He— _ngh_ —” Jay swallowed thickly, nodding to indicate Carlos. ”—needed s-something to do, so…” He trailed off, eyes fluttering shut.

“More like _someone,”_ Mal muttered, her amusement spilling over into a fit of giggles as Evie huffed.

“We’re watching with the lights on next time,” she grumbled, no real heat to her tone as she turned back toward the TV and secured both arms around Mal’s waist, idly rubbing along her hip bone.

“Mm,” said Mal, butting her head up beneath Evie’s chin and rubbing like a cat. “No fun in that.”

Evie shushed her, trying to get back into the movie without bothering to rewind it. Truth was, she’d never been invested in the plot or the characters, but she still wanted to absorb as much inspiration as she could for the costume line of her business, what with autumn fast approaching.

That thought slipped from her mind, though, when she felt Mal’s hand ghost up the side of her thigh and come to hover above her wrist with a questioning feel. She glanced down as Mal began to thread their fingers together, slowly dragging Evie’s hand to rest above the button of her leather pants—

Evie smiled as she leaned in to whisper into Mal’s ear, “You’re shameless.” She smiled more at the way Mal shivered against her as she took the lead, gently pushing Mal’s hand aside as she worked the button free and pushed down the zipper after it. “If you can’t wait to come, M,” she murmured, pausing to nip at Mal’s ear lobe, “you’re shampooing this whole carpet— _before_ bed, understood?”

Mal barely managed a nod as Evie slipped her hand down past the lacy waistband of her panties.

“One other thing,” said Evie, starting to swirl her fingers in a teasing way. “No talking.” She moved her free hand up to trace the quivering line of Mal’s lips as she whispered, _“Some_ of us are still trying to watch the movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but no pressure. <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr for lots more Descendants content: [@hersilentlanguage](http://hersilentlanguage.tumblr.com)


End file.
